moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Chief Bill
Big Chief Bill is the chief of the Woolly Blue Hoodoos tribe. What Big Bad Bill's position is in comparison is unclear. Biography Issue 61 - Big Chief Bill is the chief of the Woolly Blue Hoodoos. He's also won the coverted Itchiest Fur Award seven years running! Fiction Bungle in the Jungle Chief is preoccupied and not in the best mood when meeting Super Moshi (strange one / monster / strange creature), cutting right to "What do you want from Big Chief Bill?" as his intro quote. He is too busy (and grumpy) to chit-chat about the idol, unlike his fellow Hoodoos guarding and worshiping it. He explains that all Hoodoo tribes are having a silly fight and he tries to fix this by having a big party around making Hoodoo Stew. But to make Hoodoo Stew, he is required to fetch the ingredients from the tribes he is in a fight with, so Chief is in a bit of a dilemma. When Super Moshi offers help (or Chief figures you can help him in exchange for info on the Idol and/or Ignition Key) Chief optionally tells Super Moshi why the tribes fell out. In order to help them, Super Moshi has to prove their worth by winning in an ancient trial of Hoodoo Pongoo. In the Music Island Books version, he is not as snappy, gladly talks about the Idol and reacts with suspicion when the Super Moshis ask rather specific questions about the latter. Moshi Movie Mystery Talking to Chief is the first task in the mission. He says to have seen a round and shiny object (the movie cannister) but the "BEAST stole it", describing said Beast as "huge, hairy and super scary". Movie He acts a lot less tolerant than his usual in-game self and only wants to commune through whistling, which was something stated Woolly Blue Hoodoos only do amongst each other, are aware other species don't understand them and adjust their speech to be understood by others. Furbert Snufflepeeps' notes specifically states they mostly communicate through whistling. The movie makes it seem like he and the rest of the tribe is incapable of doing so and is offended by others not communing with them correctly. Katsuma's failed attempt at whistling is perhaps seen as an insult. Without further ado he orders the main cast to be dumped in the cauldron. When Poppet approaches him in whistling, he only allows them to be free if Poppet wins in a game of Limbo versus their very own champion. Upon losing, Poppet is dumped in the cauldron to join her friends. When Zommer suddenly tries to do limbo and orders the bar to be set on the lowest position, Big Chief Bill laughs for it is unbelievable someone would be able to pull that off, to which the rest of the Woolly Blue Hoodoo tribe felt urge to laugh along. He is shocked when Zommer does it by mutilating himself and is so impressed he proceeds to give Zommer applause. The cauldron is emptied and he gives Zommer the Microwavable Oobla Dooble they sought. Once Zommer is left behind he is invited back to the village to party. He clings CocoLoco Bongo Colada with the Chief. At the end of the movie, Big Chief Bill, along with two other Woolly Blue Hoodoos swing on vines towards Zommer, handing him the Electric Guitar he previously jammed on. They bow for him and upon a little bit of reffing in return Big Chief Bill excitedly runs up to Zommer and hugs him. In the credits, Big Chief Bill is shown arguing with Big Bad Bill over Furi's methods of barbecuing packages of microwavable Oobla Doobla. Big Bad Bill shrugs confused and Little Bad Bill is sickened by the smell. Personality & Habits Varying through fiction, he has been shown to have pride for his tribe and camp. Like all Hoodoos being described as wise, he too has shown to be both sharp and down to earth. However, he has also shown being stubborn and childish in order to avoid having to admit mistakes and taking responsibility for them. In the Music Island books, he speaks "broken English" in which he forms sentences using little words. Usually done to push a stereotype of tribesmen, Big Chief Bill is the only one to have this habit. Design His depiction has changed over time, possibly to make him more distinguishable from Big Bad Bill. The most notable difference in appearance with Big Bad Bill is his skull hat. His markings, coat colour and amount of fur vary. *His first appearance shows him looking like Big Bad Bill, only without having any markings, a lighter shade of blue for fur and a skull hat that presses his horns to the side. *In Go Do The Hoodoo he is shown with even lighter blue fur and now features a moustache & beard fur formation and markings; two arrows pointing downwards on his forehead and a horizontally flipped version of Big Bad Bill's cheek markings. *In Moshi Movie Mystery he has a presumably updated animation that shows his skull slowly gliding from his head, which he constantly adjusts. Oddly enough his depiction is the original one. *In Moshi Monsters: The Movie he appears with a lot more fur, a blue horned skull hat and markings similar to that of Big Bad Bill. His carnivores (teeth) are different from how they were depicted on Hoodoos, featuring several round shape ones in the front row instead of the usual fangs. His staff also varies in depiction, to other it from Big Bad Bill's and other Hoodoo staffs. The skull is more oval shaped and the zap shape crack goes right through the middle. The bone decoration on the side stands out more. Usually shown to be a pink staff like all Woolly Blue Hoodoos, Chief's stick varies to brown as well with pink and blue feather provide decoration. Gallery BCB 2.PNG|Bungle in the Jungle Cheif Bill 3.png|Moshi Movie Mystery Cheif Bill 2.png Diegojordan_djp_moshi02_lores.png|Poster in Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 14 Magazine issue 25 p33.png|Issue 25 Zoshling Encounters Book Artwork MIM ZE p59.png MIM ZE p63.png MIM ZE p71.png MIM ZE p102.png MIM ZE p105.png Go Do The Hoodoo MV BBBIAWBH chief bill.png MV BBBIAWBH chief bill hello.png MV BBBIAWBH I certainly hoodoo.png MV BBBIAWBH buster dies.png MV BBBIAWBH chief bill high five.png MV BBBIAWBH farewell.png Moshi Monsters: The Movie Movie credits Big Bad Bill.png|In the credits, with Big Bad Bill and Little Bad Bill Movie screenshot Big Chief Bill.png Movie screenshot Big Chief Bill hut.png|Chief's hut in the background, different from that in Music Video. Category:Characters Category:Hoodoos Category:Super Moshi Missions Characters